


SavageSkye Time

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Jack Savage and Skye having a Day-Date together in the living room. (THE FINAL LOVE MONTH STORY! THANK YOU LEAP YEAR AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THE LOVE MONTH STORIES)
Relationships: Jack Savage/Skye
Kudos: 2





	SavageSkye Time

Love is a precious thing to hold on to.

Jack and Skye finally had a day to themselves. They felt at peace with how things were. Judy Hopps, Jack’s cousin, and her husband Nick Wilde were out for the day. Taking their kits and even Jack and Skye’s meerkat daughter Portia out to enjoy some fun at the park. Meanwhile the hare and the champagne fox were laid about on the couch, their bodies close together as they huggled and were watching some tv shows on the television.

They had on their causal clothing. Jack was wearing a light blue shirt with gray shorts to go along with it. With Skye wearing a pink tank top with dark blue jeans. They had to go do a bit of shopping before they could have their day to themselves. To get some milk, some snacks, and to even get some chocolate to eat as they watched their favorite shows. 

Jack popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth as he chewed softly. He was laying his head against the arm of his wife who held on to him close and her tail gently wrapped around the two. As the credits started to roll his mind was thinking of getting something to drink. He had a strange craving for the fruit punch he bought for Skye. 

“Hey honey, you want some punch? I am gonna go get some?” Jack asked as he looked up at his fox.

“Oh sure! Maybe get some cheese and crackers for me too?” Skye said in a sweet tone.

“Of course dear.” With a smooch on her cheek, Jack got to move and get up as he walked down in a hurry manner so he wouldn’t miss their show.

He made it to the fridge to see the plastic container of the sweet drink. He gripped the handle and went over to the table to which he hopped on the chair and got out two plastic red cups from a plastic bag. He started to fill it up, with him noticing the crackers and cheese Skye mentioned before. They were on a big tray that looked like he could carry with both paws. This could have been easy for him to just take the drinks then come back for the tray. 

“Honey! CSI: Zootopia is on!” the champagne fox yelled out in the living room. There was no time to do a back and forth trip. This had to be a one way trip. He couldn’t miss the best CSI crew ever in that drama crime show. 

He grabbed the plastic tray with his bare teeth as he lifted it up with ease. His two paws were holding onto the cups as he hopped off the chair. He started to walk-run. Jack really didn’t want to miss this show.

Skye looked over as she saw his cute striped face coming over at such a speed. Before the champagne fox could even have a simple reaction, he started to feel his foot caught by the rug. Yet it was too late. He couldn’t pull his lucky hare foot out. He started to fall forward. The drinks and the snacks being in the air and having most of it landing on the fox and hare.

Jack fell hard with a thud as he dented the plastic tray along with a plastic cup under him being crushed. Skye on the other hand had cheese and crackers and her and Jacks fruit punch over her tank top and shorts and even fur.

“Ugh…” Jack mustered out as he got up and spits the tray out of his mouth. He looked up to see his wife wiping off most of the snacks on her. “O-oh my gosh I am so sorry!” 

Skye chuckled to herself. “Honey relax it’s-”

“I-I ruined our day-date! I made you look like a mess! I gotta clean up the mess! And now everything is just turning bad and it is all my fault! I-I am-”

Skye kissed the cheek of the over-exaggerating hare to which slowly got him to calm his nerves and to catch a breath. She smiled at him. “You know everyone makes mistakes, and you didn’t ruin our day-date. Trust me, this is actually pretty funny.”

Jack seemed confused but yet hopeful that what she was saying was true. “Y-you mean it?” 

Skye nodded. “Of course. This is just something we can clean up together. Besides, the show isn’t going anywhere.”

Jack had to agree. It was his fan obsessed mind that made him do this silly act. Though it ended with the death of some good punch and great cheese, he laughed. Skye was right. This day wasn’t ruined at all, in fact it was just going normally. Least he didn’t slip so much on the flooring and rug. So a quick clean up, a shower for Skye, and the day will go out according to plan.

Least, that was what the hare was thinking. “I’m gonna go clean up this mess.”

Skye agreed as she got up. “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna race to see who could be done quicker and be most clean?”

Jack did a soft grin on his face. “You’re on!” Soon the mammals started to quickly go and see who would be the winner of their small little game they made up. 

Jack and Skye would agree, today was perfect and nothing could ruin this day. Except for Jack realizing he had no more sponges to clean up the mess so he would have to use a rag. He loved his sponges.


End file.
